kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EsIeX3/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there, I'm Tesfan, I re-adopted this wiki, and I have to say, it's nice to see another face around here! I wanted to thank you for helping out with the pages on Kongai, I don't know very much about the game, so I've mostly been making pages on Challenges and Badges when I have the time. You may want to talk to User:TheComedian, he's also someone who started editing recently who's been adding information on Kongai. =) Tesfan 00:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Uh, sorry for saying fonder...that was me having a brain fart, lol =P. Tesfan 00:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Yo. I wonder why Tesfan thinks he founded the wiki? Lol, I wonder what happend to it since March. Maybe they took it down and Tesfan reopened it. ANYWAY. I want to make you a sysop, but I have no idea how. Suggestions? Also, I have had troubles getting to this discussion page. And you're probably not going to see this, either. Respond on my talk page if you see this please? --Pereking 16:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I found the same thing :P --Pereking 16:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) SUCCESS! I am king of all. So. I made that lame logo and the favicon (I kinda like the favicon though :P). I was trying to change the skin of the website to red and white colors, but apparently it's not that easy. I'm supposed to make a css file or something and I have no idea what that is. You know anyone who can help us with that? --Pereking 16:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Oh awesomeness! Well I'm leaving for about a month now, but as soon as I'll be back I'll try paying some attention to this place. Sysop I made you a sysop, so you can now do stuff like delete spam pages, block vandals, all that cool stuff. If you see anyone else who you think should have the tools, shoot me a message. =) Tesfan 01:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, my bad, looks like you already have sysop and 'crat status. Anyway, that works out great, because you can sysop someone you feel they are trustworthy. =) Tesfan 01:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) strengths:) That's not me who made the mistake. It was already in each article. I didn't notice it though. zomglfmao What's copyright? Hi, I'm a new user, and I joined this wikia looking for a good Kongai database. I notice that some of the images are outdated with the new 1.9 release, and I'd like to upload some 1.9 screens I took on my computer, but I'm not sure if it's free use/violating copyright. Since you've uploaded a lot of images, I was hoping you could tell me what's violating and what's not. Furryjenny 09:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Curse of Juju Sorry about the name, kinda fucked that up^^ Userbox templates I was adding some templates from Wikipedia necessary for userboxes when I realized that I was in over my head. Can you help me out? --TatharNuar 18:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) If DM1's page is only "semi-protected", why can I still not edit it? 00 Juice 00 18:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sir There is a page in desperate need of help. Contact a user named Isfan on the site and she will inform you of the trouble. She is the mod for the topic of the page and is hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Your attention and expedited action on this matter is greatly appreciated. Thank you. Observations on editing the wiki If you find my "style" or manner of writing articles or editing existing ones could be improved, please let me know. I'm rather new to this whole wiki "thing". Coreno 16:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey... One of the Wiki pages said something about this (Too lazy to find it right now), and it said I should ask the Wiki creator this... So, can I be a "sysop" or what ever that is, so I could can control this Wiki? :P --Juze 15:26, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Welcoming messages. D: Can you please turn the welcoming messages off? They are annoying. --Juze 09:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) lol, then don't log off Juze. Anyway, I've had a stream of vandals early on in the Xanadu Wikia, and I was curious if there's any way you guys can block IPs? --Mattmeister 09:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I think they are disabled. I can has sysop, pl0x? --Juze 09:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) lol, Ask and you shalt receive? I doubt it :P --Mattmeister 22:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for the Sysop status! :) --Juze 10:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) They did that just to spite me. Or you actually deserve it. Whichever you prefer to think :P. Just don't break anything. --Mattmeister 20:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Kongai Categories I'm currently adding all the innates, buffs and debuffs from Kongai to the wiki. Could you make three categories for me to put them into? * Kongai Buffs * Kongai Debuffs * Kongai Innates Perhaps also adding a more multi-purpose category "Kongai Mechanics" because I will be adding pages like Intercept or Dodge or Maneuver Phase eventually. Thanks, Coreno 01:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) - If you feel anything i've done needs changing but don't have the time let me know. Thanks for the fast reply. I'm still rather new at this whole editing thing. Is there any way to make a box pop up when you mouseover a specific piece of text? I think that would be the best solution for explaining key words which would only be stubs if they were made into a page. Thanks, Coreno 07:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Character Images PNG vs jpeg -- Don't get me wrong, I love PNG, but both formats have their place. For the Small card-sized images that I replaced, I used PNGs, but for the larger ones properly set jpegs are much smaller in filesize for nearly the same visual quality. As far as I saw everything I replaced was approx. equal quality. I'll also note that a good number of the images I replaced were actually jpegs to begin with - especially the card images. -DarkTwinge 11:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Uhm... what the? I know you like png, but if it looks the same and has a smaller filesize, isn't that a net gain? Either way, if you're going to go and undo all of my image fixes, please supply your own instead -- you're reverting to obsolete information!! -DarkTwinge 03:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I've just been busy perfectly optimizing images for a website using a combination of jpegs and PNGs, so I guess it was on my mind more than it should be. But yeah, you're definitely just being OCD about it; I don't think anyone will notice or care -- I mean really now, has there been an issue with all the jpegs that are still *currently* in use all over the place?? I consider myself fairly OCD about images too, but the artifacts (at least in the 2 I double-checked, Higashi & MLM) are barely noticeable at all, and then only when you're actually looking for them. At any rate, I think accurate information is about 500 times more important than some nigh-invisible artifacting. I realize this may be a little out of line, but because accuracy is drastically more important than minor image quality concerns, I'm going to go ahead and re-do the edits. If someone else wants to re-do everything with PNGs they're welcome to - they can even universally size everything perfectly and change all the card-image jpegs while they're at it too :P -DarkTwinge 08:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Trouble Afoot Left a message for Juze, figured he might not respond. There's a human being residing in Wisconsin with this IP: 97.90.232.241; said human is fouling up Chatmasters and MossyStump, pretty much insulting him with homosexual comments, etc. If you deem it necessary to IP ban, have fun :P I fixed most of the issues, so check the history for the comments. Thanks :D --Mattmeister 03:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hewwo, Madame/Mademoiselle! There were a couple of things on my list, some of which may be popular, or not. 1) Juze recommended I ask you for sysop status, so I would like to formally put forth my sysop...ian?-ness... 2) More important to me than the first, I'd like a list of chat room wikis that are shabby and under-prepared, as I wish to roam the chats, make new friends, and stay lazy enough so I won't have to do this chore myself. :D 3) Juze is sexy. That is all. --Mattmeister 23:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Everything is true. :D --Juze 04:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Matt: Sysop or Admin? I just saw that you made Mattmeister an admin. Well, that's a good thing. :) But why admin? I am a sysop myself, which is the lower grade of admin status. Should you change it to Sysops? --Juze 09:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Juze, I'm going to utilize the link on your page to my advantage, and read all of those articles. --Mattmeister 09:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) <33 Hey Esle. Juze had recommended both Matt and I as you for sysop status. I know you've already given Matt sysop status, but if you need another around I'd be more than happy to help out. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 02:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Love. It almost always works. :D We're fine with two sysops right now, but you could can consire also giving Laura sysop status. --Juze 05:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Discretion Is blocking/banning people at our discretion? I saw someone changed every link in Cookie Kingdom, so I was curious. It involved several youtube videos, but another link to Encyclopedia Dramatica disguised as a tinypic. I blocked him for three months, but I'm not sure about proper times. Also our discretion? --Mattmeister 20:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Some things to talk about First of all, thanks for redirecting "Far" and "Close" articles, I deleted them because the redirect was broken. :) Second, what is MediaWiki: Sitenotice id? What is it used for? I see it's set to "1" now, which seems to be having a status of "on" right now, kind of. --Juze 09:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) lolz, teh binary :P I'm pretty sure it's used for... site notices? Hence the name :D --Mattmeister 09:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Ridiculous IP ban I think that this IP ban was ridiculous: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Block/69.248.46.157 He has made 4 edits, where 2 of them are removing content. But he made some useful edits too, and added Hokage to regulars. I've changed it to 1 week now. --Juze 08:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, god, I thought it was that iffy one that I made. I checked one dude's list and it seemed he'd been fooling around, but not too much, so I only gave him three days for naughtiness. :D--Mattmeister 20:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Category Deleting I went through the categories and I've seen some ridiculous ones. How can I delete them?--Mattmeister 22:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Some of them don't have that option. What do I do then?--Mattmeister 00:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Planning Ahead I've looked around, but I can't seem to find anything that details some of the things I'm looking for. For instance, a direct link to the sitenotice. Also, I as a sysop dude have screwed around with some coding here and there, but I can't seem to find a central database that separates administration documents from simple articles, even in special pages. I've read/watched a few tutorials, but if you could help me a bit on some things, it would be greatly appreciated.--Mattmeister 03:31, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Pemissions Error I was emailed a complaint because I watch the Cookie Kingdom page. I attempted to respond, but was staved off by the innumerable redundancies presented by the internet. Are sysop not permitted to answer complaints, or am I just hardcore failing? --Mattmeister 23:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) No, someone sent in a complaint on the Cookie Kingdom page. Like a problem or something of the like. I figured sysops would be able to return a message saying the solution was pending.--Mattmeister 23:32, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Nah, there's no way to do it unless I find their chat room. His problem is "my name's not showing up." That's not really a problem, it's more of a PEBCAK issue. Unless someone deleted it and his entire biography was up there, I'm not too concerned. If he expects his name to magically appear I think I'll go roflcopter myself to death :P, though that sounds terrible.--Mattmeister 23:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Blarg; Cracking Down Is there any way to redirect people who attempt to edit pages to the register link?--Mattmeister 05:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Red Bucket (SERIOUS) A MASSIVE spam raid has been all over the Red Bucket. I deleted everything and unlinked it all, and banned them all for a month. You might want to check it out.--Mattmeister 01:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Psst... Hiya. I'm not going to be around to edit the wiki these next three weeks, woe as me. Keep it healthy! :D--Mattmeister 23:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hehe. I extended the bans of one of the more grotesque editors. So he won't be here. See you in three weeks!--Mattmeister 12:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Um...hi. Anyways, Lauraluxurious told me to ask you about rollback rights since she thought I should get them. Can you let me know what these are, exactly? Random emo 06:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) omg hi So, our bureaucrat and sysop list is an epic fail. We need to filter them out and get new ones. Also, I'm not really sure why I got slapped with the bureaucrat title. Talk to me please :D--Mattmeister 03:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) zaraki, aka sneakyhamsta, offered to be a bureaucrat. Truthfully, I went to Pereking before my vacation because I worried the wiki would tank while I was gone. Maybe it's arrogance, or maybe it's because I get to the edits much quicker than anyone else, but I feel like I'm the only one doing my own weight. I think there's too many administrators, and the inactivity's astounding. I feel like shitty edits are the only ones being made. I want to boost membership and destroy the trollification and clean up the admins soon. School's going to begin, and I'd like to find a few people not tied down by school.--Mattmeister 06:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Whisper me on Kongregate whenever you manage to come on. I'll most likely be on. Except at like 5-7 pm. :D--Mattmeister 15:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Jump on teh Kongzors EsIeX3+Mattmeister=Productive Speakage --Mattmeister 00:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Page Protection Would you mind Protecting this as it's an easy target for vandalism. Also, would you mind blocking Valdane‎ and deleting all the image uploads. The image uploads are particularly nasty, so you might want to delete them by URL. --R0cky (talk · ) 18:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Problem. I have found a little problem (I think) with the wiki's skin. The Links for pages that do exist and the "red" links for the pages that do exist are the same color, making it very hard to go through and make articles very quickly. Just a tip, change the links for articles that haven't been created to a light gray or light Green. This will minimize confusion among editors. Thanks! Juze Hi! I'm having a bit of trouble with Juze: the page Dream World sees lots of edits by anons and a lot of growth because Dream World is a popular game on Kong right now, but he's been protecting the page (and refusing to explain why), so the attraction of this wiki to Dream World players seems diminished to me. He's also deleted the chat applet from the community portal without any discussion. What would be the best way for me to address this? --◄mendel► 00:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes to IPs not being good to track people and communicate with them. However, experience shows that if you anon-protect the page, people don't sign up, they just stop editing. In my experience, people anon-edit for a while before they decide to take the step to sign up for the community, and since the page is bringing in a lot of users, these are anons initially. By keeping them from editing, they just give up on the site - I haven't seen anyone in the new user log that actually signed up and kept contributing. So while that protection technique reduces anon editors, it also reduces editors overall, because these people aren't ever going to sign up now. And while I like wiki editing, I do like to have help, and I personally don't care if these people can't be bothered to sign up if they keep improving my wiki. Wikis were invented on the premise "everyone can edit", and you're undermining that, with negative consequences. :The chat applet is not some unrelated thing, it connects to the chat server that Wikia provides for wikis to use (see irc.wikia.com). Why would we use Kongregate chat to discuss wiki issues when a wiki chat server is available? The chat is indeed hosted "somewhere else", you can connect to it with an IRC client (and in fact I'm logged into it right now), but it helps less tech-savvy users if a web applet is also available for them. --◄mendel► 03:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you both for unprotecting the pages. ::I'm uncertain about the chat: I feel we could just give it a go, the community portal is unused now anyway, and moderation is not a big issue because, unlike a shoutbox, you have to actually be present in the chat to see what's going on - and given the level of participation on the wiki right now, I doubt it's going to be very active. If it turns out that it gets out of hand, a decision can be made then, but I think it'd be pointless to anticipate trouble that's not likely to happen. (We're also going to have to tweak the setup, I think ShadowTale chose the wrong channel, it should be #wikia-kongregate). ::--◄mendel► 14:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Role Playing 1 Article Hi. Could you please give ownership of this article to me and KaneTheKnight? We're trying to construct a genuinely funny but still informative article here and childish trolls from the chatroom keep trying to mess it up. Considering it's one of the most socially complex chatrooms, constant work is required- which is difficult with kids like ShadedSun trying to troll on it. Thanks! Irradiant 22:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archive